1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indicator with attached to the underside of a toilet seat and which activates when the seat is moved to its upright position.
2. Description of Related Art
Burleson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,124 discloses a mail box which provides an audible and visual indication when mail is inserted or removed. Switches 112, and 114 are provided to indicate when the upper or lower sections of the mailbox are opened.
Conigliaro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,333 shows a mail box signalling system using a radio transmitter from the mail box to the house. A switch is provided in the door to indicate that the mail box has been opened.
Stump, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,908 discloses a toilet seat with a switch for actuating a ventilation system when the seat is raised and for terminating the ventilation when the seat is lowered.
McBrian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,183 teaches an alarm circuit and tester therefor which is useable in a number of different alarm applications.
Bittaker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,364 relates to a toilet light unit using a battery powered lamp mounted on the top rear of the bowl controlled by a mercury switch on the seat. The light is illuminated when the seat is up.
Molloy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,919 discloses a ratio that is activated by a toilet seat cover. A pressure sensitive switch 48 senses the position of the seat.
Steers et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,558 teaches an alarm with a delay for a refrigerator door with the alarm employing a thermal delay element in the circuit.